Cutesy Pose
by YuriChan220
Summary: Miyabi discovers Yumi's cute side.
**Cutesy Pose**

 **Pairing: Yumi x Miyabi**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! Okay, so I learned about Yumi's cute side a while ago, and thought about writing a story about it here. Also, I think I'm liking this pairing, so I'll continue writing those for a while.**

 **Enjoy~!**

Miyabi is on her way to pick up Yumi for their next date. She is carrying some roses as a present. They were going for a walk to the park this afternoon, so they agreed that Miyabi will be picking her up today. And still, people around her think that she's a man, but she doesn't care anymore. Yumi had admitted a few weeks ago that she doesn't mind Miyabi's manly appearance and behavior and from that day on, the white haired girl went on, wearing any type of clothing, sometimes girl's clothes, but mostly men's clothing.

Miyabi is dressed in a light blue buttoned shirt with kakis on and is approaching her door. However, she notices that the door is just a crack open. She comes closer towards the door when she hears her girlfriend shouting something. She decides to take a peek at what's going on. She approaches the door, opens it a bit more and sees Yumi doing some kind of pose in front of the mirror.

 _What the? What is she doing?_ Miyabi thinks to herself.

"Hmm…not good," Yumi says. "Let me try this." She clears her throat and gets into battle position. "Halt, evildoers! I'm Yumi, a shinobi from Gessen! And in the name of the Shinobi, I shall punish you!" She points her finger over her arm that's horizontal from her breasts and her right leg is over the other to finish off her pose.

 _Th-the heck!?_ Miyabi thinks. _Is she…does she always do this when she's alone?_ However, before she can do anything, Yumi catches her with the door wide open now. Miyabi must have opened it automatically to get a better view, but it sort of creaked.

"M-M-Miyabi…" Yumi trembles with her voice shaking.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that!" Miyabi jumps at her reaction.

"Y-you…saw me…"

"I swear I was just going to…" She couldn't finish because she didn't have any other excuse. "I'm so sorry!" She runs off as she tosses the roses behind her, making them land perfectly on a table.

"Ah…Miyabi…" Yumi reaches her hand out, but gently forms it into a fist and pulls it back towards her chest. She didn't mean to react that badly towards her girlfriend.

 ****Later****

After getting her composure together, Miyabi went back towards Yumi's room and the couple start their walk. However, it's nothing but silence during their walk towards the park. The feeling of regret and embarrassment takes over the both of them as they think about earlier, followed by heavy blushing as they glance at each other. They walk all the way to the park, not saying a word until they got to the bench.

After a few minutes pass, Miyabi desperately needed to break the silence.

"Hey…Yumi?" she says, turning towards her. "Are you mad?"

"No." Yumi replies.

"You are, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not."

"You are."

"No, I'm not!" Yumi shouts, having a blush on her face when she turns towards the swords woman. "I was…I was just…surprised, that's all."

"Surprised? Oh, were you surprised about me seeing you…like that?" Miyabi asks with a smile.

Yumi blushes even more and just nods her head. The white haired girl pulls her close and kisses her on the cheek.

"Hey, there's nothing to be ashamed of, Yumi," Miyabi says softly. "I just didn't know that you had this side of you before."

"You haven't?"

"Mm-hmm. In fact, I think it's cute."

The ice ninja blushes even more. "It's…c-cute!?"

Miyabi giggles and kisses her forehead. "Of course. Although…why wouldn't you show it to other people?"

"B-because it's embarrassing," Yumi replies, blushing once more. "I like to stick with my reputation as the leader of my team."

"I see. That's understandable." If it was Miyabi doing this, she would be embarrassed as well. She's also the leader of her team and she's been very good at it.

"Say…Miyabi?" Yumi says, quietly.

"Yes?"

"When we get back to my room…I can show you some of my…cutesy poses." There is a blush on the ice ninja's face, but there's a small smile as well.

Miyabi smiles back. "Of course, Yumi. I'd love to see you do your cute poses."

Yumi nods and rests her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. Miyabi leans over to kiss her on the forehead once more. The ice ninja no longer needs to be worried about keeping her secret, at least from her own girlfriend. She can show her as many poses as she can think of at anytime.

* * *

 **A/N: All of you should know the reference from the beginning. So, I won't tell any of you. Hehe~! Because it came right at the top of my head.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
